The Story of a Girl
by Cosette Due
Summary: This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her... when she smiles.
1. Intro

The Story of a Girl

  


  


Summary ~ Now that I got your attention, here's the real summary. This is a big X-over of DBZ, SW, and GW. Follows a girl named Aya through her troubled life. Note: This kinda makes Jedi look like the bad guy. If you have a problem with this or are not open minded enough to accept the fact that people are prejudice, don't read the fic. Thank you! ^_~

  


Intro

  


This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

  


Yup. That's me. Or at least that's what I tell myself as the lyrics drip through my head. My brain loves to distort songs so that the lyrics aren't in the right places.

  


How many days in a year?

  


365. 366 in a leap year.

I love leap years. I love watching people's expressions as I say, "Happy February 29th!" The usual response is, "I forgot! I thought it was March 1st!"

I love watching people be confused.

  


She woke up with hope

But she only found tears

And I can be so insincere

  


Oh, yeah. That's nearly every person I've ever met.

A few are different. The ones I'm close to.

I hate people.

I'd be a hermit in the woods, given the option. The option's never come up. So I'm not.

That's enough of that song. I can't remember all of the words anyway, which is strange for me. Music is one of the few things I love.

So who am I? Why do I love music and hate people? Why do I laugh when they're confused? In short:

What's wrong with me?

Good question. Wanna try to answer? I can't.

My name is Aya. At birth, I was Aya Son. Then it was changed to Ch'Cheera. After that, it was changed again to Aya Khushrenada. Finally, it became Aya Winner.

I have to tell you my story. Not because I want to tell it. It just needs to be told.

I won't talk in 1st person because I don't know it in 1st person. I've been drugged and brain-washed so many times that I can't remember what I had for breakfast. I only know my life through the stories people have told me.

So here goes. Are you ready? More importantly, would I care if you weren't? Enough said.


	2. Chapter 1: Born Alone

Chapter 1: Born Alone

  


"Goten? If you're not busy, could I talk to you for a minute?" Paris's voice was edged with fear and anxiety as her husband followed her into the living room. She motioned for him to sit down as she sat on his lap. "Do remember about a month ago when we both had really bad days?" He nodded. "Good. Well..." She hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Well, I went to the doctor two days ago and... as it turns out..." She paused and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

For a good two minutes, Goten was overcome by the incredible shock and muttered nothing more than, "God. Oh, my God." Then, coming to his senses,, held his wife tight and kissed her passionately.

  


* * * Three nights later at dinner * * *

  


Paris looked around at her in-laws. She loved them dearly but couldn't figure out why. They were the lovable type, but they were all just weird. Lovable, but weird.

She sighed, looking at Goten talk to his older brother, Gohan. She knew they were both half alien, and that her own child would be a quarter. Then Goten would teach him or her how to fight. Her four year old niece, Pan, had already won tournaments. Paris sighed again and took a big gulp of her non-alcoholic Sprite.

"What wrong, Paris? You look stressed." Said Goten's mother, Chi Chi.

Paris perked up. "Actually. Goten and I have something we wanna tell everybody!" She smiled, motioning for Goten to stand next to her. "Well, I'm gonna have a baby!" She exclaimed as Goten lit up with premature fatherly pride.

The rest of the evening, hugs, kisses, and warm congratulations were given to the happy couple.

  


* * * * * *

  


The next few months were uneventful, so they won't be included.

  


* * * Eight months later * * *

  


Goten's car was doing almost 110 on the highway when the one thing he prayed wouldn't happen happened. He got pulled over.

"You have any idea how fast you were goin' there, son?" The state trooper asked.

"105 miles per hour, sir." Goten answered.

"Do you know what the speed limit is here?"

Goten sighed. "55 on major highways. 25 on local roads... I took my driver's test two years ago! I know this!"

The state trooper leaned down. "Then why weren't you applying it?" He stood back up. "Tell ya what, son. You look like you're in a big hurry to get somewhere. Tell me where you're going. If it's a good enough reason to be going 105 miles per hour, I'll let you go without a ticket. Now. Where are you headed, son?"

"I'm going to the hospital! My wife just went into labor!" Goten yelled back.

"Hell. That's a good enough reason for me! Get going! And congratulations!" The trooper yelled as the car sped off.

At the hospital, Goten had nothing more to do than wait, pace, and wait some more. His family and friends had shown up, but he was too anxious to talk to them.

After a few hours, a nurse walked out of the delivery room.

"I really hate this part of my job." She muttered to herself. "Mr. Son?" She called.

Goten stepped up to her. "Yes? That's me."

She forced a smile. "Congratulations. You're the father of a healthy baby girl."

After shouting a few times and getting a few hugs and slaps on the back, he turned back to the nurse, who was not smiling.

"What about my wife? How's she?"

"Mr. Son, I'm afraid your wife didn't make it through the delivery. Her body wasn't strong enough to give birth. I'm very sorry."


	3. Chapter 2: Given Away With a Lifelong Pr...

Chapter 2: Given Away With a Lifelong Promise

  


The weeks that followed were incredibly hard on Goten, what with planning the funeral and trying to get back on his feet. He was in no condition to take care of an infant. His mother saw this and took care of the girl for the first three weeks of her life. After that, Goten felt that he was ready to care for his own child.

One morning, Trunks came over to check up on his friend.

"She looks like her. Doesn't she, Trunks?" Goten asked, watching the girl play.

"With the exception of two things. One, she has your dad's eyes. Two. The tail. That she got from you." Trunks said, earning a smile from Goten. "So, you never told anyone. What's her name?"

Goten's shoulders flopped down as he turned towards Trunks. "Ya know, with all that's been going on I forgot to name her."

"Oh, that's good, genius!"

"I've been busy!"

"What have you been calling her?!"

"Kid."

Trunks slapped his forehead. "Well, what did Paris want to call her?"

Goten thought for a moment. "She had two names picked out.

"Let's hear 'em."

"Roxanne and Aya."

"Dude. She is _so_ not a Roxanne."

"Aya." Goten mumbled softly to himself. He could see she wasn't a Roxanne as well. "Aya it is then." He said, getting up to get her birth certificate.

While filling it out, he came across something scribbled on it.

"Midi-chlorians, 4000?" He read aloud to himself. "Hey Trunks? You know what this means?"

"How would I know?"

"I think I'm gonna call the doctor. Ask him." Goten said, picking up the phone. After a quick conversation with the doctor, he hung up.

"So what's it mean?" Trunks asked.

"He says it means she qualifies to be trained as a Jedi. He said anything over 1000 qualifies, but her readings were abnormally high. He told me it would be wise to consider giving her up to bring her to Jedi Temple."

"You're not gonna do it, are you?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "I... I don't know. I need time to think about it."

"You take all the time you need. I gotta run. Catch ya later."

"Yea. Later." Goten said, not really paying attention.

  


* * * Three months later * * *

  


"I just don't think I was ready to be a parent, Gohan."

"Well, there is another option." Gohan said. The phone conversation with his brother wasn't going in favor of his niece. Goten was taking care of her, but felt he couldn't adequately care for the girl by himself.

"Which would be?"

"You could give her to the Jedi." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Goten? Did you hear me?"

"Yea. Yea, I heard you. Look, I gotta go. I think I hear Aya crying. I'll see you later." Goten said quickly, hanging up the phone before his brother could get another word in.

  


* * * Two months later * * *

  


"I know you're all wondering why I asked you all to come here." Goten said, after his family and friends had all assembled in his living room.

"Son, is something wrong?" Goku asked his youngest son.

Goten sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he looked up and spoke. "I can't keep her."

A series of "what"s, "why"s and "how come"s ran through the small crowd.

"I can't care for her like I could if Paris was still alive!" Goten exclaimed.

Goku walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me how hard you've thought about this." He said gently.

Goten looked into his father's eyes. Trunks was right. Aya had the same eyes. "Dad, I've thought about it night and day since the doctor made it an option five months ago. I've weigh pros and cons time and time again. I've looked at it from every angle I could think of. All of them say that this is the best choice. As her father, I feel this is the best thing I can do for her."

Goku let go. "That's all I wanted to know." He said softly.

Goten sighed again as he spoke to the crowd once more. "I'm taking her to Jedi Temple tomorrow morning."

  


* * * Jedi Temple, the next morning * * *

  


Rex sighed. He couldn't help it. He was bored. At 24, he should have been helping his master debate with Council. Not stuck on "door duty" for the fifth time in two weeks. His thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open.

A man had come in from outside carrying a child.

Rex stood up. "May I help you, sir?" He knew he was older than this man, but he had to be polite.

"Uh... yea. I'd like my daughter to be trained as a Jedi."

"May I see her birth certificate?"

"Yea. Just let me get it out." Goten said, struggling to retrieve the document. "If you could hold her for a minute, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure." Rex said, taking the child.

As he did, he felt like electric charges were passing from him to the child. In an instant, Rex felt as though he and the girl were one. One person in two people, sharing the same psychic wavelength.

Goten handed Rex the birth certificate. As he examined it, his eyes widened slightly at the midi-chlorian count.

Rex nodded. "All right. We'll take her."

"Promise me something." Goten begged.

Rex looked in his eyes. Normally he hated the word "promise", but there was something about this girl. "What?"

"Promise me she'll be taken care of."

"I promise..." Rex looked at the girl, already asleep in his arms. "I promise to take care of her, look after her, and love her as long as I live."

"Thank you." Goten said quietly. "That means a lot." He said as he started to cry.

"Might I ask a question?" Rex asked, giving in to his natural curiosity.

"Go ahead." Goten replied, looking at his daughter.

"Where's her mother?" As the words left his mouth, he regretted saying it.

"She... she died. In childbirth." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place." Rex said quickly.

"No. It's okay. You didn't know." He then took Aya from Rex and held her one last time. "Well, I can't stay forever." He kissed her forehead. "Bye, kiddo." He said and handed her back to Rex. "Take care of her." With that, he started walking backwards towards the door.

"Would you like to leave your address? She'll visit every now and again." Rex offered.

Goten shook his head. "Tell her she's an orphan." He said before one last long look. Then, he ran out the door, tears streaming down his face.


End file.
